


The Story of the Dent in the Wall

by BTSBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been on a different hunt in a different state; Dean uses this as an excuse to have some fun with his angel. It's been an entire week of teasing and now Castiel has earned his treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Dent in the Wall

“Come here.” Dean used the hand in Castiel’s hair to pull him from his knees, swallowing his groan as the hot mouth was removed from his aching member. Cas let out his own moan at the slight tingle that ran across his scalp.

 

“Dean.” The hunter cut off the whine with a sharp tug on the angel’s hair.

 

“No complaining, or do you not want your treat tonight?”

 

Castiel made a sound of apology. He’d worked so hard this week for his treat, following Dean’s every order (even the embarrassing ones). Luckily Sam was in a different state working on a different hunt, unfortunately this also meant that Dean had been brash and more open with his demands. Dean smiled at the look on Cas’ face, pulling him into a kiss to taste the pouting, plush lips.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now, since you’ve been so good for me this week I have decided that for your treat…you get to choose the location where I fuck you.”Castiel shivered at the dark gravel of his lover’s voice. “Where shall it be angel?”

 

Castiel took a moment to think it over. With his renewed power he could take them anywhere. A beach, a five-star hotel, a grassy meadow…but those were to relaxing, to romantic for how pent up he felt. Dean had kept him on edge all week and now he needed somewhere quick, easy, and rough.

 

“The wall.” Cas finally croaked out. A wolfish grin spread across Dean’s lips; man he loved his angel.

 

“Up against the wall then, strip and face it.” Dean ordered, pushing Castiel towards the wall opposite them.

 

Dean slowly stood from the bed, taking the time to admire the view on display for him. Cas stood facing the wall as ordered, his hands bracing himself so he could stick his ass out enticingly. Dean kept his eyes on the angel as he moved to grab the lube, growling when Cas started to wiggle impatiently.

 

Cas moaned as the hunter embraced him from behind, grinding his cock into Cas’ backside. Dean trailed his hand up the angel’s back till it was reburied in the soft brunette locks. He pulled Cas’ head to the side so he could suck and nibble at the pale neck. Dean slipped his fingers into Castiel, smirking at the already loose opening.

 

One of his first orders this week was for his angel to make sure he would be prepared to take Dean at a moment’s notice. It had made for some great teasing but from the sounds and hip buck Cas gave it was obvious that teasing would no longer be tolerated.

 

“You ready angel?”

 

“Yes!” Castiel gasped, grinding his hips back into the hunter’s. “Please, Dean! Now! Need you now!”

 

Dean pulled his fingers out, “Turn around. I wanna see you as I make you fall apart.”

 

Dean placed his hands on the angel’s hips lifting him up so Cas could wrap his legs around his waist. As soon as he was at the right height, Cas pulled Dean into a heated kiss. Castiel threw his head back, releasing a loud moan as Dean pushed into him, brushing the spot inside him that made it seem as if he were seeing stars.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean groaned, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Even after being thoroughly stretched all week he was still as tight as if this was their first time. Dean slowly started to move his hips but quickly built up a brutal pace.

 

The room was filled with the combined sounds of their pleasure. Dean shivered as he felt Cas’ nails rake down his back as he tried to hold onto the hunter. Cas relished the contrasting feelings of the cold, rough wall behind him and Dean’s smooth, heated skin at his front. He arched his back the best he could, trying to get Dean even deeper. Castiel let out a delighted moan when Dean reached up to grip his hair and sharply pull Cas’ head to the side so he could have more access to one of his angel’s more sensitive spots.

 

The hunter loved how rough he could be with the supernatural being. When he’d been with women he’d always felt the need to need to hold back, keep his strength and urges in check; even with women like Jo who he knew weren’t fragile little things. Yet, there was something about the sturdier build and sharper angles of a man’s body beneath his that said he could be as rough as he wanted. Besides with Castiel’s angel status if Dean ever lost too much control, he had plenty of ways to make it stop and/or heal (a bruise or bite) with just a thought. It also helped that Cas liked it a bit rough and would proudly wear any marks Dean left on him in their flurry of passion.

 

“D-dean…can’t…hold…longer.” With how worked up Dean had kept him all week he was surprised they’d lasted this long. Dean shifted so every thrust hit Cas’ prostate directly instead of just brushing it.  Cas practically screamed from the pleasure the action caused, his nails digging into Dean’s back.

 

“DeanDeanDeanpleaseDean!” Cas started babbling as his grip on control quickly loosened.

 

“Just a bit longer.” Dean adjusted so he could move just that bit more faster, groaning as his own pleasure became more uncontrollable.

 

After a quick nip at Cas’ jaw, Dean leaned up to growl roughly in his ear, “Now.”

 

Castiel threw his head back in a silent scream as his orgasm crashed over him. Dean following right after, the feeling of Cas tightening around him and the sight of his angel coming apart pushing him over the edge. He continued thrusting trying to prolong the pleasure as long as possible.

 

When moving became too much, he just leaned them against the wall. They rested there for a few minutes just breathing, occasionally kissing as they calmed down. Cas slowly lowered to stand on shaking legs. Dean waited for him to steady himself before leading the worn out angel back to the bed to lie down.

 

Castiel looked at Dean as his lover started chuckling instead of joining him under the covers.

 

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked, expecting Dean to be looking at him but instead the hunter was focused on the wall where they’d just been.

 

“You left a dent in the wall.” When Cas looked he saw a small crater where his head had hit. When he ran his fingers over the back of his head, his fingers came away with plaster dust.

 

“Sorry.” Castiel apologized sheepishly as Dean slid in next to him.

 

“Just lets me know that you really enjoyed your treat,” Dean smirked. “Of course you will owe me since I now have to pay extra to cover for the damage.”

 

Castiel smirked back, “I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with something suitable for repayment.”

 

“I’m sure you will angel.” 


End file.
